vallarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Boons
Blood Magus Mortals did not always know how to access the weave — by learning the secrets of the first mortal spellweavers, you are able to fuel your spells with the inborn power of mortal blood. In the most ancient depths of the ‘Anus, places of profane power are suffused with sacrificial blood. One fragment of Niwhtam's Scrolls is remembered in the Book of Books: What hand shelters? What hand slays? Blood feeds blood. Blood calls blood. Blood is, and blood was, and blood shall ever be… 11th level, following the Sacrifice * Blood is Power When you cast a spell using a spell slot, you may spend hit die to increase the spell's level by 1 per hit die spent. After spending half your total number of hit die (rounded down) you must recover during a long rest before using this ability again. When you spend hit die in this way, roll them. You take damage equal to half of the total rolled and your hit point maximum is reduced by the same amount until you finish a long rest. * Blood is Strength You gain proficiency in Constitution saving throws. If you are already proficient, you may double your proficiency bonus when making a constitution saving throw. Additionally, your current and maximum Constitution score increases by 2. 20th level, following the Dedication of a new Temple * Bloodcasting You may replace the material components of spells with your own blood. When casting a spell that requires a material component valued less than or equal to 100gp, you may instead take damage equal to 1/10th of its gold value. This damage cannot be reduced in any way. * Bloodwalk You may transport yourself great distances via the blood of living creatures. As an action, you may enter any living creature that has blood whose size class is not smaller than yours. You designate a direction and distance (up to 1000 miles) and are transported there, erupting from another creature nearest your designated destination. Entering and exiting a creature with this ability is painless, unless the Bloodwalker wishes otherwise. If they wish otherwise, both the entrance and exit creatures must succeed on a Constitution saving throw vs your spell save DC or take 8d8 piercing damage. If the entrance creature succeeds on this save, you do not enter them. When you erupt from the exit creature, you must succeed on a DC15 Constitution save or be stunned for 1 round from the shock of expulsion. This ability may be used once per day. Failing to enter a creature does not count as 'use'. (I'm not sure about Bloodwalk, maybe change it up?) Buffalopian Totemic Many believe the Great Buffalopes died out in the last Upheaval. Yet, as their mortal forms perished their spirits endured. Their spirits seek those who build totems in their honor and worship the primal deities of the 'Anus. In doing so, you have bonded one as a spirit guide — visible only to you. These spiritual companions provide great wisdom and advice. 11th level After bonding with a spirit guide * Spirit Jaunt Your spirit guide bond allows you to walk in the Spirit World. You may cast the Etherealness spell once per day without expending a spell slot. * Construct Totem You have learned how to build totems: intricate pillars of variable height, constructed block by block. Each totem is comprised of a Base, Body, and Head. While every totem requires a single base, you may add additional body and head sections in pairs to increase its size and alter or boost the effect. (build totems to the primal gods, providing buffs, debuffs, etc — still need to flesh these all out) 20th level After construction of your signature totem * Guided Concentration Your spirit guide may be assigned the task of concentrating on a spell that requires it to be maintained. You may act normally while your guide concentrates on the spell. If necessary, the spirit guide makes concentration checks using your modifier(s). As it exists fully in the Spirit World (ethereal plane), it is immune to any effects originating from the material plane, but abilities such as Truesight may be used to perceive it. * Spirit Stride By meditating near a totem you have constructed or bonded with, you may enter the Spirit World. As an action after you have been meditating for at least 1 minute, you and any other creatures linked by touch are transported into the Spirit World. While walking through this borderland between Here and Elsewhere, you move at a rate of 60 miles per hour — walking normally in the Spirit World but more rapidly relative to the material plane. Travel through the Spirit World is however, difficult. In its blurred reflection of reality, it is difficult to perceive the terrain and surrounding areas as you walk to your destination. When you emerge, you arrive 1d10 x 100 feet away from your desired endpoint. Anyone else linked by touch may choose to join you, wander through the plane themselves, or stumble back into the material plane. It is possible to walk through the Spirit World into Elsewhere, but the paths are treacherous. * Spirit Who Walks Not yet complete: either merge with your spirit guide into a powerful new form ((OR)) summon it as a pet Cat Burglar The Ones in the Shadow are a guild of thieves and cutthroats. You have joined their ranks, and survived through their many trials enough to be granted the Mark of Kattelion. Now, you ascend to the highest rank blessed by Kattelion herself. At 11th level, following your promotion to Cat Burglar by a Ringleader * Cat Form You gain the Wild Shape feature, and may use it only to transform into a small cat. You may remain in this form for a number of hours equal to half of your character's level. Once you have transformed into a cat, you may not assume its form again until you have completed a short or long rest. When you reach 20th level, you may wild shape into a cat twice between short or long rests. Additionally, you have telepathy and may use it to communicate with cats within 100ft. All cats are considered friendly to you while you are in this Cat Form. * Burgleturt Your innate thieving nature is casual and unassuming. When a creature opposes you on an ability check that you are proficient in, they make the roll with disadvantage. At 20th level, after you receive the blessing of the Son of Shadow herself, Kattelion * Prekklon's Pathfinding You've learned to intuit direction and find your way through places meant to contain you. You may cast Find the Path and Passwall once per day without expending a spell slot. You do not require material components when you cast the spell using this feature, and you may cast the spells while in your Cat Form. * Dreams of Cheese You've been given insight into the Cat Dreams Kattelion bestows. As an action, you may whisper into the ear to twist the mind of another creature who is unaware of your presence. They must succeed on a Charisma saving throw or fall unconscious and have their consciousness forcibly sent into a Cat Nap for up to 8 hours. After 1 hour has passed, they may repeat the saving throw. Being in Cat Form does not prevent the use of this feature. Cloudstrider Just as the Cloudwalkers of ages past, you have shed your earthly tether to sail across the skies. The Cloud Giants act as keepers of this knowledge, wardens of the many Sky Temples located at the highest places across the 'Anus Spells you cast using this path's features are Charisma-based. 11th level After you've learned the Song of Three Winds * Untethered You gain both a swimming and a flying speed equal to your walking speed. You can hold your breath for ten times longer than the normal amount. You learn the Gust, Thunderclap, and Shocking Grasp cantrips. * Stormcaller You may cast the spells Gust of Wind and Call Lightning at their base levels at-will without expending a spell slot. While you maintain concentration on either spell, the weather in your vicinity changes according to your mood. 20th level Following the Blessing of the Fourth Wind * Forecast You can predict the weather up to 7 days in advance. Additionally, you may cast Skywrite, Investiture of Wind, and Control Winds at their base level once per day without expending a spell slot. * Gale-force Shout You gain a breath attack: as a bonus action, you can exhale a powerful blast of wind. Creatures within a 60ft cone must make a strength saving throw. A target takes 8d6 bludgeoning damage and is pushed up to 30ft away and knocked prone on a failed save. On a success, they take half damage and are not knocked back. This wind is strong enough to disperse clouds of gas or vapor and extinguish unprotected flames. After you use your breath weapon, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. * Nimbus You gain the service of a semi-sentient cloud, called a nimbus. It counds as a Vehicle(Air) and you may summon or dismiss it as a Bonus Action. The Nimbus has a flying speed of 100 feet. Entrenari Goliathus You have studied the wrestling tradition of the half-giant Goliaths. Of their multitudinous Oral Epics, the most often told is of Entrenari who pile-drived a dragon into the belly of Great Vulcan. 11th level Following your apprenticeship with a true Goliathus * The Giant's Heart You ignore size-class restrictions when performing Grapples. Additionally, you gain Expertise in Strength(Performance) checks. * Hogan's Heft When you hit an enemy with a melee weapon attack who is affected by the Grappled or Restrained condition, you deal an additional 1d8 damage of the same type. This damage increases to 2d8 when you reach 20th level. 20th level Following your mastery of technique where you successfully defeat an enemy two size classes larger than you by grappling. * Clever Wrestling Whenever you are Restrained, you do not suffer Disadvantage on your attack rolls or Dexterity saving throws. Additionally, you may perform a Pile Drive. When you fall while grappling a creature, you may orient them to break your fall. When you do so, you have resistance against falling damage and the grappled creature takes damage equal to the amount you take. * Goliath’s Grip Creatures have disadvantage on Strength(Athletics) and Dexterity(Acrobatics) checks to escape your grapples or restraints. Creatures must attempt to escape your grapple normally, spells like Freedom of Movement or Misty Step do not automatically free them. Helzhvogian Reaver Dual wield Two-Handed weapons. Krzorigan Runeseer Rune magic. Lichdom You have found a way to extricate your soul and contain it within a phylactery. In doing so, you have shuffled off your mortal coil. First, you will need a Flawless Vessel into which you will seal your soul for eternity. Then, you need to actually rip your soul and seal it for eternity. Such actions require sacrifice: blood of the master, flesh offered freely — those sorts of things. Bear in mind, once you've began the path to Lichdom, not even a Wish may undo it. Spells you cast using this path's features use the same attribute as your highest-level class that grants you the Spellcasting feature. 11th level Following the creation of your Phylactery and the ensuing Profane Ritual: * Undeath Your body begins to rot, and a few weeks after the Profane Ritual you are visibly decaying. As an undead, you do not need to sleep or breath, consume food or drink, but may engage in such mortal weaknesses at your own leisure. You gain resistance to necrotic damage and immunity to poison and disease, as well as the Exhaustion and Poisoned conditions. ** Rejuvenation As a lich, your body turns to dust when you are killed, and your equipment is left behind. After 1d10 days, you gain a new body that forms within 5 feet of your phylactery. To sustain this corporeal rejuvenation, your phylactery must be fueled by the souls of mortals. You must perform a Profane Ritual during which you sacrifice a living creature (willingly or unwillingly). Their soul is then consumed by your phylactery and you need not feed it again for a year and a day. * Deathly Touch Once per day, you may cast Inflict Wounds and Bestow Curse at their base level without expending a spell slot. Upon reaching 20th level, you may cast these two spells at-will. Additionally, you may cast Finger of Death once per day at its base level without expending a spell slot. 20th level Following your entrance into the final stage of undeath: * Frightening Gaze As a lich you may use a bonus action to unleash a frightening gaze at your enemies, underlings — whoever. Creatures you choose within a 60ft cone must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be Frightened. At the end of each of their turns, they may repeat the saving throw. If a creature is frightened by your gaze for three consecutive rounds, they become Paralyzed (as the Condition). * Raise Undead You may cast Animate Dead as a 9th level spell once per day without expending a spell slot. Additionally, if you cast Animate Dead on the same undead servant for 30 consecutive days, it becomes permanently under your control. Master of The Seas Work in progress. Chosen of the Skies and Seas needs work. Your prowess and respect on the Seas has become legendary and has garnered the attention of the Sea and the Tempest. The tales of your odysseys will be told for millennia. at 11th level, after obtaining your own boat, you receive the following benefits… * Master Seaman You have a swim speed equal to your walking speed, you can add two times your proficiency bonus to ability checks to use rope or use a Vehicle (sea) and you can single handedly man a sea vessel that would normally require 10 people. Additionally, while on a Vehicle (Sea) you have the following benefits. ** You have a +10 to your passive perception. ** You can't be knocked prone or moved except by the direct action of creatures. ** Friendly creatures have advantage on ability checks to man the vehicle, navigate, spot enemy ships, maneuver stealthily etc. * Chosen of the Skies and Seas You can cast Conjure Animals as a 5th level spell without expending a spell slot. The creatures are real beasts granted to you in your time of need. Therefore, the spell does not require concentration, the summoned creatures are not fey and it cannot be removed by magic such as Counterspell, Dispel Magic, or Antimagic Field. You must finish a short rest before you do this again. at 20th level, * Masterful Caretaker A boat that you are on can not sink while you are conscious unless you allow it to. If the damage is extensive, you may have to use your action every turn to prevent it from sinking by bailing and performing other maneuvers, at the DM's discretion. * Renowned Seaman Seafaring peoples around the world have heard of you by your captains alias (for instance, Blackbeard). Your vessel is recognized on sight and given special treatment. Most would never engage you or your ship, even if you commit minor crimes. Additionally, you have advantage on Charisma checks that attempt to leverage your renown, such as Intimidation checks when threatening to use your fleet, or deception checks predicated on your reputation as a powerful captain. Muse of the Maker Needs work. Level splits and to be nerfed (heavily in some places). You have discovered notes to the song of creation, the Omelindalë, and may weave them into your own music. There are many paths that lead you to the seek the song. Indeed, these muses are also known as seekers of the song. * Elemental Opus If you have the Bardic Inspiration feature, you may begin this song as a part of the same bonus action you use to grant a BI die. Otherwise, as an Action, you may begin the Elemental Opus. Select one of the following damage types: Acid, Cold, Fire, Lightning, or Thunder. While you sing this song, allies within 60ft that can hear your song have resistance against the selected damage type. Maintaining this song requires concentration, and you may end it at any time with no action. * Sing the Refrain While singing your Opus, you may end it as an action. If you do so, it produces an effect based on the element you selected: ** Acid a ray of acid erupts from you. Make a ranged spell attack against one creature you can see within 60ft. On a hit, they take 4d10 acid damage, and an additional 4d10 acid damage at the start of their next turn. ** Cold a 60ft line of ice and cold erupts from you, dealing 5d10 cold damage or half as much on a successful Dexterity saving throw to all creatures in the line. The ground becomes difficult terrain until the ice melts. ** Fire a 30ft cone of fire erupts from you, dealing 7d10 fire damage or half on a successful Dexterity saving throw to all creatures in the cone. Unattended objects within the area are ignited. ** Lightning a bolt of lightning erupts from you. Make a ranged spell attack against one creature you can see within 20ft. On a hit, they take 3d10 lightning damage and the lightning arcs to another creature. Make another ranged spell attack against a different creature within 20ft of the first target. On a hit, they take 3d10 lightning damage. The lightning continues to arc until you miss, or there are no targets remaining. A creature may only take damage from this ability once per use. ** Thunder a blast of thunder erupts from you. All creatures within 30ft must succeed on a Strength saving throw or take 5d10 thunder damage and be pushed 15ft away and knocked prone. For Added Crunch Make a Charisma(Performance) check when you begin the song. If you roll above 40, your song grants immunity to the selected damage type until the end of your next turn. Divide your performance roll by 5, the result is the number of d10 used for the damage of your Refrain. Planestrider Your time spent in other dimensions has acclimated your body and soul to their otherworldly nature. 11th level Following your first planar exposure * Planeswalk You may cast the Plane Shift spell twice per day without expending a spell slot. * Analyze Portal You have advantage on Arcana checks to discern the nature of portals and their destinations. Additionally, when you successfully discern the nature of a portal you may close it permanently by performing a 1-hour ritual, during which time you draw runes and speak incantations. Also, if you come to the location where a portal once was (whose Gate-connection is still intact), you may perform the ritual in reverse to re-open the portal. 20th level Following your heightened planar affinity * Planar Attunement You become attuned to the nature of planes you visit, becoming immune to their natural planar effects. Additionally, you may impose your will to stabilize morphic planes. Planar terrain is calmed within a radius of 100ft around you. ** upon reaching 20th level, you may grant your Planar Attunement to up to eight additional creatures, so long as they remain on the same plane as you. * Demiplane Seed You may create your own demiplane. Beginning its construction requires 100 days of consecutive work, 8 hours each day, and an Astral Diamond must be used as the seed from which your plane will grow. Prophet Whether it was by the circumstances of your birth, a twist of fate, or an otherworldly connection, you have the gift of prophecy. Every so often, you produce a new foretelling. 11th level After realizing your gift * Foretelling You immediately produce a prophecy. Roll a d%. That many days from now you produce another prophecy. * Foresight Each time you produce a prophecy, roll one d20 and record it as a prophecy roll. Once daily recharging at Dawn, You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature that you can see with your prophecy roll. You must choose to do so before the roll. Each new Foretelling replaces your prophecy roll with a new one. 20th level After your knowledge has expanded beyond the bounds of mere mortal minds * Loremaster Your expansive knowledge is beyond the comprehension of most mortals. Once per day, you may cast the Legend Lore spell without expending a spell slot. When you use this feature, you still gain relevant information even if the lore is below legendary scope. Additionally, you gain proficiency in the Nature, Religion, Arcana, and History skills. If you are already proficient in any of these skills, you gain Expertise for that skill. * Enhanced Foresight When you roll a d20 to record as a prophecy roll, you may roll two die and choose which one becomes your prophecy roll. Verdant Lord You have communed with natural spirits, lived off berries and rainwater, put out forest fires, cleared branches from seldom-tread paths, fed and raised orphaned animals, made medicine from your knowledge of herbs, and have generally lived as a protector of nature and natural things. 11th level After learning treesinging * Nature's Ally Your affinity with the natural world has allowed you their kinship. You may cast the spells Speak with Plants and Speak with Animals at-will, without expending a spell slot. You gain proficiency in the Nature skill. If you are already proficient, you gain Expertise. * Tree-shape You gain the Wild Shape feature, and may use it only to transform into a Treant. As a treant has the ability to speak and the requisite appendages, this form does not prevent you from casting spells. You may remain in this form for a number of hours equal to half of your character's level. Once you have transformed into a treant, you may not assume its form again until you have completed a short or long rest. When you reach 20th level, you may wild shape into the Treant form twice between short or long rests. 20th level After communing with the Taerg Uked and drinking the Uked-draught. * By Sunlight Sustained You may draw life-sustaining energy from sunlight. As long as you remain outdoors for at least 4 hours each day, you do not require food to survive. You still need water, though. * Natural Healing While adequately sustained (not starving, dehydrated, or suffocating), you heal naturally at a rate of 1 hit point per 6 seconds. This ability can only heal you to a maximum of half your total hit points. Additionally, you may cast the Regenerate spell at its base level once per day without expending a spell slot. Warmaster Work in progress. This is slightly OP. Needs some nerfing. Whether you rose through the ranks of a military organization, started your own mercenary company, or just had gaps in your memory filled with those of famous generals, you are an artist who paints upon the field of battle with advances and retreats, skirmishes and boarding actions, ambushes and cavalry charges. You have mastered the art of war. 11th level, after your apprenticeship by another Warmaster * Marshal of the Field Allies within 100ft that can see and/or hear you have advantage against saving throws vs the Frightened condition. Additionally, you and your allies have advantage on Constitution saving throws made to endure a Forced March. If you spent at least 1 minute interacting and observing another creature (whether in or outside of combat), you may make an Insightcheck to 'size them up', learning their attributes, armor class, current hit points, and class levels (if any), relative to yours. * Tactician's Insight Each time you make the Attack action, you may also perform one of the insights below, which may be applied to allies within 30ft: ** Two Arms, Men! Two allies within range may move up to their speed without provoking opportunity attacks. If any creatures are adjacent to both allies at the end of their movement, they must succeed on a Strength saving throw or be Restrained until the end of your next turn. ** Shields Up! Any ally who is adjacent to another ally gains +2 to their Armor Class until the start of their next turn ** Cut them Down! Choose any number of allies within range. The next time they hit another creature with an attack, that creature must succeed on a Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. ** Never Tire, Never Surrender! You may spend one of your hit dice. When you do so, roll it and add your constitution modifier. Both you and allies within range recover that many hit points. 20th level, after writing your own War Treatise * Fight On When an ally within 100ft that can see and hear you is knocked unconscious, you may use your Reaction to inspire them. They gain temporary hit points equal to three-times the Warmaster's level, and are healed to 1 HP. Once an ally has benefited from this feature, they may not benefit from it again until they benefit from a Long Rest. * Battle Cry As an action, you may utter a Battle Cry to allies within 100ft that can see and hear you. They may immediately regain hit points equal to 1d10 + the Warmaster's level, move up to half their speed without provoking an opportunity attack, and also make a single melee or ranged attack. Once you use this ability, you must complete a long rest before being able to use it again. Weaver of the Weave You have felt the fabric of the universe, woven by the First Weaver, Magicka herself. 11th level After touching the weave * High Magic You gain an additional spell slot of one level higher than the highest level you have access to. Upon gaining a 9th level spell slot, the spell slot granted by High Magic becomes a 10th level spell slot. * Spellcrafting You may create your own signature spells: e.g. Shurat's Imbuement or Ashker's Illusory Band 20th level After breathing the weave * Expanded Spellcasting You may attempt to cast a spell from any class' spell list by succeeding on an Intelligence(Arcana) check with a DC equal to 15 + the level of the spell. ** to cast a spell with this feature, you expend a spell slot one level higher than the level of the spell. The spell does not scale, it is cast at its base level and gains no benefit from being cast with a higher level spell slot. ** each time you cast a spell with this feature, the Intelligence(Arcana) check DC increases by 10 for each spell you've cast using this feature since you last benefited from a long rest Notes This is not my original work. I am simply reposting it here so I can tweak it and have my own copy available. All of this is pulled from here: http://jimsanus.wikidot.com/boons Check it out for the original (as I will be making changes to these to fit my campaign/rules) and for other ideas.